undertakerriddlefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiren
Hiren is an undertaker and contractor of Dante Farnese. Appearance Hiren has curly dark hair and black eyes. In the coloured depictions of him, his dark hair is shown to be a dark green. He wears the Undertaker uniform. He is also noted to look like a foreigner by a Sicilian girl in Dante's memories, detailing his probable Asian appearance due to his Chinese origins. Personality Hiren is shy, clumsy, thoughtful, caring and easily cries. He is very fond of Dante, and he views Dante as his "master", while Dante refers to Hiren as his "dog" but they actually have a very strong bond that was formed since they were both betrayed by the people they loved the most - their families. He is totally different when he fights for Dante or any of the Undertakers for the matter. He becomes completely serious and deadly, speaking calmly and without any emotion whatsoever. He is shown to kill without mercy, but withholds killing one of the men sent to to kill Dante only to ask for Dante's opinion on the matter. Roen notes that he thought that Hiren was a wimp, but is impressed by how intense his stare is. History Hiren used to be a Chinese mafia. He dies after being betrayed by his adoptive father which is the source of his trust issues since his "father" quickly told him to allow himself to die for him to live. Hiren felt betrayed by this. Therefore, he initially did not want to become an Undertaker as he did not want to be near anyone else lest they also hurt him. Dante was the person who stopped from allowing Faust to send him to hell, telling Hiren to become his dog and not to trust anyone else other than him, therefore causing Hiren to be able to trust him completely. Hiren also met Dante once before while he was still alive as the Chinese mafia carried out a weapon deal with Dante's mafia when he was still a child. Hiren recalls Dante as a shallow man, and before agreeing to become his dog, seems to despise the thought of making a contract with him. However, Dante has no recollection of their past meeting. Method of Attack Despite his clumsiness, Hiren is actually pretty skilled with martial arts and he uses a skill that deals with hidden weapons known as Anqi. He is shown to be able to utilise many blades hidden in his sleeves, and is educated in the usage of many weapons, including firearms. His most used weapon is a type of thread which is strong enough to slice skin and hold people. He uses this in the battle against Dio, running and evading his attacks only to reveal that it was simply to bind him with the thread. However, like Hayato, he cannot carry out a funeral. He is normally the one who attacks the evil spirit, whereas Dante carries out the funeral for it. Relationships Dante Farnesse Due to being 'saved' by Dante from a fate in Hell, Hiren is very much dependent on Dante. He acts as his dog, repeatedly calling himself one, and is shown to be incredibly loyal to Dante to the point of willing to die for him. He only takes orders from Dante, as he goes against Faust's orders to not save Dante and does not mind as long as Dante is saved. He also withholds killing a man simply to ask Dante what to do with him. The two are shown to have a very close partnership and enjoy spending their time together. Dante obviously also holds him in high regard, as when Hiren touches his hand, he gets a flashback to his life as an undertaker when he is trapped in his memories. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Undertaker